Fan Lyrics to The Legend of Zelda Soundtracks
by SomeLoafOfBread
Summary: What if The Legend of Zelda's sountracks had lyrics? This is a collection of fan made lyrics to The Legend of Zelda soundtracks and Ocarina songs gathered all across the internet. All of the works are properly credited. Every week a new song with fan made lyrics. Suggestions are always welcome! R&R!
1. Song of Time

**This is a collection of fan made lyrics I gathered all across the internet. **

**If you guys like it I'll find some more and post one per week.**

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this now, thank you for them!).**

**I own nothing.**

_**Song of Time **_

_**by game4ce (YouTube)**_

Time passed

Way to fast

Redo the hours, time will be ours

Oh Song of Time.

Now go,

Through time's flow

Back seven years, boy, leave your fears

Come, sing this rhyme

Or travel to seven years ahead

To a time all lost and sad

Oh young hero, brave, wise and strong

Our time marches on

Time is yours now

Oh brave Hero of Time

**There you go! Next week I'll post more, just leave a suggestion of a song!**


	2. Saria's Song-Lost Woods

**Hi! I'm back with the lyrics to Saria's Song/Lost Woods I came across! I couldn't decide which one to post, so I posted two versions of it! Enjoy!**

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this now, thank you for them!).**

**_I own nothing._**

**_Saria's Song/Lost Woods version 1-_**

**_By Saga Tsugawa (YouTube)_**

Look!

Come quickly, follow me,  
Into the Lost Woods where the leaves are green  
It's so serene...  
Over here, over there,  
Look around you, beauty's growing everywhere  
It's okay to stare...

Though your heart may want to wander off  
Don't lose of sight of me no matter what  
The right path leads to a place with goods  
The wrong path leads back to the beginning of the never ending Lost Woods

Listen!

Come quickly, follow me,  
Into the Lost Woods where the leaves are green  
It's so serene...  
Over here, over there,  
Look around you, beauty's growing everywhere  
It's okay to stare...

Though your heart may want to wander off  
Don't lose of sight of me no matter what  
The right path leads to a place with goods  
The wrong path leads back to the beginning of the never ending Lost Woods

Hey!

**_Saria's Song/Lost Woods version 2-_**

**_By game4ce (YouTube)_**

What's that song

Where's it from,

The forest sings along

It's scaring me,

That melody

Left or right

Have no sight

Don't want to stay the night

Where I have to go?

I do not know

And I'm still hearing that catchy song

Maybe I'm supposed to hum along

Close my eyes, use my ears, make my way

Singing

Dancing

Swinging

Humming

Jumping

Shouting

Running

Can't go away!

All those leaves

And those trees

And these melodies

They are leading me

To set me free

What I hear

Becomes clear

I am getting near

Yes I see it now

I do know how

It's a girl playing those melodies

Hiding safe behind those giant trees

All the day waiting for me to come

Watching

Listening

Smelling

Sitting

Waiting

Playing

Feeling

Singing that song!

**So that's it for today! I hope you liked the lyrics (and sang along just like I did). Don't forget to leave a suggestion for next week'sFan Lyrics to The Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	3. Song of Healing

**Hello! I'm back with the Song of Healing! In my opinion the most beautiful song in the Zelda franchise, I always end up crying! So I was browsing the internet in search for lyrics and I stumbled across these two beautiful pieces of work, I hope you enjoy!**

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this right now, thank you for them!)**

**_I own nothing_**

**_Song of Healing_**

**Lyrics by ColdFlameZero (YouTube)**

Day to night, dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years like the gears  
Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time  
Back to better days.  
Memories, like a dream,  
Wash tears away.

Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can't reach you  
Light the night, joy is light,  
Till the new dawn.

Cast away your old face  
Let go your spite,  
With this mask I'll ask  
To borrow your light

**Lyrics by: WindWaveProductions (YouTube)**

Heal my soul

Make it whole

For I've lost my way

Search my mind

Help me find

What has gone astray

Wait in vain

Still there's pain

Where did I go wrong?

Hope has died

Be my guide

Heal with this song

Nothing seems to be right

I've fallen apart

Help me see the light

Gone from my heart

This song has the power

To light up my eyes

So let this be my hour

Watch my soul rise!

**So that's it! I think it's worth pointing out that I cried while singing along! Don't forget to leave a suggestion and/or feedback for next week's Fan Lyrics to the Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	4. Serenade of Water

**Hii! I'm back with the Serenade of Water as suggested! I'm first posting the lyrics to songs you can play on your Ocarina (or any other musical instruments such as Deku Pipes, guitar, drums, flute, harp…), and when I'm done, we'll move on to soundtracks! **

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this right now, thank you for them!)**

**_I own nothing_**

**Serenade of Water**

**_Lyrics by: game4ce (YouTube) _**

Hearing your soft stream

Floating in a dream

Water around me

River, lake and sea

Oh Queen of the water

Great Zora's daughter

Hearing your whispers from the

Deep

A song we both know

Last played ages ago

It's within your voice

A calming sweet noise

You're calling for me

Where will you take me?

I just follow your voice, I'll see

**So here we are! The Serenade of Water or as some of you may recognize it as Queen Rutela's theme from Twilight Princess! Don't forget to leave your comment and/or suggestion on the little box bellow and keep up with next week's Fan Lyrics for the Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	5. Epona's Song

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay, but this week we have the requested Epona's Song! I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you for your sipport!**

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this right now, thank you for them!)**

******I own nothing**

_**Epona's Song**_

_**Lyrics by donniegirl12 (YouTube)**_

Epona

Epona

Come over to me

When you're by my side

I can't be lonely

Epona

Epona

You're a special soul

You're not a normal foul

You're my best friend

Epona

epona

When I get lonely I always think of you

And all of the things that we do

The moon sunk and when the bright sun rose

You were born into this world

Epona

Epona

Come over to me

When I can see your eyes

How can I ever be sad?

Epona

Epona

Stay right by my side

And listen to this song

My song to you…

**So here we are! Epona's Song or as some of you may recognize it as Lon Lon Ranch's theme from Ocarina of Time or even Romani Ranch's theme from Majora's Mask! Don't forget to leave your comment and/or suggestion on the little box bellow and keep up with next week's Fan Lyrics for the Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	6. Song of Storms

**Heey guys! I have the Song of Storms fan lyrics today! Thank you for your support!**

**King of the Gerudo: Hi! Thanks for your suggestion! As soon as I finish the songs Link can play on his ocarina I'll do Gerudo Valley first!**

**The writers of the lyrics will always be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading it right now, thank you for them!).**

**I own nothing.**

**_Song of Storms_**

**_Lyrics by: GreyCoinProductions (YouTube)_**

The sun is making me complain

We could really need some rain.

Rain falling from high

Dark clouds in the sky

I know a song we could play

To make heaven release its rain

Let's now play the Song of Storms (x2)

Heaven's grey

In the clouds

Rain is pouring on me now

A thunderstorm has come

The lightning has begun

We succeeded to make it rain

The sun will never come again

We just played the Song of Storms

**So that's it for today! I hope you enjoyed! I absolutely love this song and Guru-Guru is one of my all time favorite characters! **

**Don't forget to leave a comment/suggestion in the little box bellow and keep up with next week's Fan Lyrics To The Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	7. Gerudo Valley

**Hey guys! I'm here today with the requested Gerudo Valley! Oh gosh, it's stuck inside my head now!**

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this right now, thank you for them!)**

**I own nothing**

**_Gerudo Valley_**

**_Lyrics by: game4ce (YouTube)_**

Nothing but sand below my feet  
The burning sun, the killing heat  
What is this place I brought myself  
It must be hell

This is the place Gerudo live  
Don't come too close they don't forgive  
Intruder, you are not allowed  
Hurry, get out!

The Gerudo are spying on me  
Am I not who they want me to be  
I must keep walking through all this sand  
Into forbidden land

Can't go back now, I feel I am near  
But they already know I am here

Fierce are their eyes, sharp are their swords  
Countless of girls, but only one Lord  
He is the one to fear

The sun above  
shines relentlessly on me and sand  
But when he falls  
cold embraces me like an old friend

My goal is far,  
but I must keep going till the end  
Don't look back  
keep going in Gerudo's land

Sun is rising, sand is melting  
Sun is falling, nights are freezing,  
winds are blowing, sandstorm brewing  
I will go through

**Gerudo Valley Version 2**

**_Lyrics By: MonkeyDRuffy_**

I'm very close, I'm almost there  
Sand on the ground, it's everywhere  
The bridge is down, I'm stuck right here  
I'm so confused

Fortress is near, It's calling me  
It's something though, I cannot see  
And evil wind is blowing free  
Speaking of them

Of the people who lives here in the sands  
Mystic people with mystic plans  
I can feel them, how they are calling me  
But who they are is what I cannot see

They are people with plenty of gold  
People that I can feel are very bold  
I'm not sure what I'm doing here  
Why's my body so filled with fear?  
And why am I so scared?

It's their land, silent knights of the eternal sand  
Who am I, breaking in to this, their sacred land  
Ginger girls, only loyal to the only man  
The only man, and the robbers holy king

Thieves and robbers, gambling stealing  
Killing people, leave the healing  
Shame and honorless  
Oh, but nonetheless  
They're one of us

Thieves and robbers, gambling stealing  
Killing people, leave the healing  
Shame and honorless  
Oh, but nonetheless  
They're one of us

I'm very close, I'm almost there  
Sand on the ground, it's everywhere  
The bridge is down, I'm stuck right here  
I'm so confused

Fortress is near, It's calling me  
It's something though, I cannot see  
And evil wind is blowing free  
Speaking of them

Of the people who lives here in the sands  
Mystic people with mystic plans  
I can feel them, how they are calling me  
But who they are is what I cannot see

They are people with plenty of gold  
People that I can feel are very bold  
I'm not sure what I'm doing here  
Why's my body so filled with fear?  
And why am I so scared?

It's their land, silent knights of the eternal sand  
Who am I, breaking in to this, their sacred land  
Ginger girls, only loyal to the only man  
The only man, and the robbers holy king

It's their land, silent knights of the eternal sand  
Who am I, breaking in to this, their sacred land  
Ginger girls, only loyal to the only man  
The only man, and the robbers holy king

**Yay! I love this song! Ocarina of Time is such a great game with such great music! Well, all of the Zelda games are (except the CD-I, of course. Those cutscenes still creep me out).** **Don't forget to leave your comment and/or suggestion on the little box bellow and keep up with next week's Fan Lyrics for the Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	8. Spirit Tracks Overworld-Full Steam Ahead

**Hey everyone, what's up? I've been fine, just a lot of schoolwork and well, the usual. So, yesterday I finished Spirit Tracks again and I must say that that game is simply amazing! It was the first game where I actually cared for Princess Zelda. **

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this right now, thank you for them!)**

**"Hyah kyah yah!"- _Link, The Legend of Zelda_**

**I own nothing**

**Full Steam Ahead**

**_Lyrics by: game4ce (YouTube)_**

From east to west

With my train I shall cross the land

A hero's quest

Follow me, take a sword in your hand

Follow your mind

And the tracks that lie up ahead

Ride the train because you're a…

Great engineer

Go now and do not fear

You will not be all alone

A princess stays on your side

And there will be tracks, hard to cross

But with courage, you'll pass

Now it is the time, for the brave engineer

Go on step into your train and ride

To the horizon…

**Yay! I just love this song! It makes me want to forget about everything and go on an adventure! Although it is called 'Full Steam Ahead' it's most commonly known as Spirit Tracks Overworld theme!**

**I hope you enjoyed! ****Don't forget to leave your comment and/or suggestion on the little box bellow and keep up with next week's Fan Lyrics for the Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


	9. Fi's Theme

**Hi guys! I'm here today with Fi's Theme! I know that people have mixed feelings for the Spirit of the Master Sword, but I like her a lot. I even cried when *spoiler alert to Skyward Sword* she left.**

**The writers of the lyrics will ALWAYS be properly credited (also, if you wrote those awesome lyrics and you're reading this right now, thank you for them!)**

**"****_The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…"_** _**Sheik, The Legend of Zelda**_

**I own nothing**

**Fi's Theme**

**_Lyrics by: OoTFreak1 (YouTube)_**

Oh, hero,  
You will do great things,  
Indeed.

Listen to me,  
And you'll always be  
Unafraid.

Hero, destiny  
Will guide you  
Forever more.

Darkening skies,  
It's your life to live.  
(2x)

Please, never fear,  
I'll be right here,  
By your side.

In the future,  
Your descendants will be my...

My masters,  
Just as you have been  
All these days.

Darkening skies,  
It's your life to live.  
(2x)

Oh, hero,  
You will do great things,  
Indeed.

Listen to me,  
And you'll always be  
Unafraid.

Hero, destiny...

**As I was saying, I love Fi. Not as much as I love other companions such Midna or Zelda in Spirit Tracks, but I think she's a nice companion with a pretty awesome theme song. I know there's Fi's Gratitude and Fi's Farewell but I like Fi's Theme the most.**

**I hope you enjoyed!****Don't forget to leave your comment and/or suggestion on the little box bellow and keep up with next week's Fan Lyrics for the Legend of Zelda Soundtracks!**


End file.
